And She Said
by Ruby-Guardian
Summary: /I'm not your type, sorry to dissapoint you, but I'm just one of a kind and I haven't found 'Mr.Right' yet./ /-give me a chance and I'll save you from tons of heart-break until you say you've had enough cause I'll never want to let you go./ Based of the song And She Said by To Be Juliet's Secret -Genderbent Kyle-


Stan growled at Kyle as she stared off again and ignored his question, "Kyle!" She snapped out of her daze and looked at him.

"Huh?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, Kenny gave her a sympathetic look and tilted his head in a concern.

"Are you ok? You've been kind of dazed these days." She straightened herself and nodded, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Yeah, just haven't had much sleep these days." They raised a brow as if asking why. "I've just been thinking is all..." Her voice droned off and she stared down as if still in thought. "I should get going." She waved and walked away, Kenny and Stan just furrowed their brows in worry and walked after her.

"What are you thinking about?" Stan asked, she shrugged and looked away.

"All the places I want to go, whether I'm treating life as a fairytale," a blush grew on her face as she stared down, "if and who I'm going to marry." They both blushed and stepped in front of her. Kenny spoke first.

"Kyle, you said it yourself you can be anything as long as we're there with you." She frowned and clenched her fists.

"What about when you have your lives to worry about, we all need to go our separate ways one day and I'm just thinking of what I'm going to do when it's time for me to leave, I'm already too attached as it seems." She broke past them and started to walk away and when they tried to catch up to her, she sprinted straight to her house and locked all the doors.

Stan sighed and decided it would be better to leave it at that and try again tomorrow, he waved goodbye to Kenny and walked away.

Kenny pouted and shoved his hands into his pockets dumbfounded at what she said.

'I'm just thinking of what I'm going to do when it's time for me to leave,' he hadn't even thought of the future when she'd probably leave for Harvard or Yale, while he's stuck in dingey old South Park barely making a living doing what? He always figured they would just stay together like old times. He unconsciously walked to Kyle's house and sat on her front steps.

Kyle's already thinking of leaving, and their only second years in high school. Soon he's going to be stuck without her tutoring, without the sugar filled cookies she'd never have a bite of considering her diabetes, without her constant nagging for him to do well because she cares, without-

"Kenny," he looked up and saw her staring at him with a concerned look, "it's seven-thirty and you'll catch a cold." He looked up and saw the sky has dimmed and felt as Kyle grabbed his hands breathing into them and rubbing them together. "You're an idiot." She said loud enough for him to hear. She touched his face and sure enough he was cold as snow.

"You want to leave us behind?" He stated out of the blue, Kyle eyes widened, but then she just stared down and continued to warm his hands.

"I have too..." She whispered. He grabbed her hands and lifted her chin so she looked straight into his, rarely serious, sea blue eyes.

"No you don't, if you let me be with you, I promise you'll never need anything else." Tears tempted to fall as she frowned and clenched her hands.

"I'm not your type, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm just one of a kind and I haven't found ' ' yet." He pulled her hands to his chest and looked at her with pleading ones as his lips quivered.

"Every guy you've ever met is begging to be the apple in your eyes, give me a chance and I'll save you from tons of heart-break until you say you've had enough cause I'll never want to let you go." She smiled a little and looked down.

"Please don't say that from the heat of the moment, I'm only smiling cause this sounds like a sappy romance novel." She chuckled and he smiled as tears ran down his face.

Kyle wiped her tears smiling up at Kenny who pulled Kyle into his arms, she nuzzled into his chest and laughed.

"I hope you're more than a sweet talker Kenneth McCormick." He chuckled and held her tightly.

"We could be anything, I just need you to be my everything."

(A/N) Pshh can I be any sappier?

The song inspiration is And She Said by To be Juliet's Secret.

I WILL POST MORE SONG FICS THIS IS COMPLETED BUT I WILL UPDATE IF I CAN

~Sappy-Ruby


End file.
